


Designated

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 7/24, M/M, OOC, 抹布, 替身, 有姓名的抹布, 神紫暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 演员SH新人抹布舔狗替代品
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷  
> 注意避雷

室内的光线灰蒙蒙的，如夜晚庆典小摊上浅池中的一尾草金鱼般轻缓而寂静地游动着，它光洁的鳞片在昏暗的墙上映出片片波浪似的白光，透明飘带似的尾鳍摆动着柔和地拂过人的面颊。白鸟从进门开始便像被包裹在这轻柔的抚触中，余留的触感使他因兴奋而刺痒，胸腔内的心脏像第一次握住纸网的孩子般不住颤抖。

面前，平野正低头解开胸前的扣子，他圆圆指尖捏着圆圆的扣子，穿过另一只手中翻起的扣眼，低着眉有些出神的样子仿佛在漫不经心地从张张糖纸中拆出圆形硬糖。他白皙的胸口坦露出一小片，而这足够让白鸟为之大脑充血。

白鸟克制着自己紊乱的呼吸，尽量将气吐得平缓。他想，他不过是个刚入行不久的小演员，第一次得到一个在电视剧职员表中有名有姓的角色，第一次亲眼、而不是通过屏幕见到真正的平野紫耀，拍摄过了大半第一次鼓起勇气在休息室与他攀谈。

白鸟还记得自己问候的第一声有些走了调，似乎注意到了他发散的紧张情绪的平野只是弯了弯眼睛，笑着回应他。他谈了自己努力兼顾的大学生活，谈了将来的目标和抱负，然后还不知怎么地，谈到了他的感情生活。他也许只是无法停止谈论，在平野面前自己造成的尴尬无言光是想象一下就可能让他给自己头上狠拍一掌，所以他只能手慌脚乱地随便抓取什么话题就开始滔滔不绝地说个不停。

“现在连我这种无名新人谈恋爱都可能在社交媒体上被爆出来，公司还担心万一以后乘上上升期时会产生不良影响这种远得不行又不切实际的事，所以意外地会加以约束，真是再多余不过了…”

话刚出口，白鸟就后悔得想咬下自己的舌头。又不是什么相熟的人，甚至是第一次长时间聊天，平野根本没必要听他关于自己情感生活的抱怨，而他却这样没有礼貌地越过应保持的距离。他开始因担忧而眼神飘忽。

“这样啊，那说明你有被公司好好重视呢。”

没有在平野脸上找到不耐烦或厌恶的神情，白鸟暗暗松了口气。

“我其实也有些…不太自由。”

平野刚刚还与他相交的视线蓦然沉了下去。他低头去看手中被自己扣落一半标签的饮料瓶，杏仁一样形状饱满的眼睛像被谁在上面咬上了一口，碎屑闪着光落入瞳孔中。他透着淡粉色的双唇嚅动几下，但似乎没能找到对的形状来发声。空气的流向像因他的踌躇卷起无形的旋涡，白鸟不由得屏住呼吸，什么对他来说十分重要的事即将发生的预感爬上他的脊背，令他在送着冷风的空调房内汗毛直竖。

“也许…”被蹂躏得失去了原状的饱满下唇这才被释放，开开合合地吐出白鸟的大脑无法处理的字节，“你可以和我试试。”

见白鸟被冰冻住一般，平野尴尬地伸出小截殷红舌尖舔舔唇，又继续补充道：“我是说，反正两个大男人也不会被乱写，之类的…”

“抱歉！”前一句的话音还没落，平野便突然双手合十，忽然提高的音量像为了掩盖消去自己前面的话一样，“对不起，忘了我刚刚说的话吧！我可能有点太累了或者怎么样的…”

说着，他便猛地站了起来，一路盯着地板就准备冲出门。

白鸟想自己应该是也从椅子上跳了起来，马上追了上去，好像还拉住了他的手，又被一股很大的力气挣开了。但白鸟最后能清晰回忆起的，就是他以自己都没想到的、几乎将自己的胸腔震碎的声音喊道：“我可以！”

于是，一个裸着上身的平野紫耀就站到了他面前。平野亲自开车把他接到自己家的路上的头晕感觉似乎还残留着，因为他的视线正在平野起伏的肌肉上晕眩打转。

“你不脱吗？”平野沙沙的声音让他不由想到了之前含在口中的焦糖味跳跳糖，他咽了咽口水。

在他反应过来之前，平野就向他走近一步，将他印有哆啦A梦图案的套头针织衫的下摆“嗖”地掀至肋骨处。

“来，把手举起来。”平野好玩似的用逗弄小孩的语调对他说道。

他照做了，静电声噼里啪啦地在他身上响起，像挨了一发小型电击枪。平野连声说着对不起，却又眯起眼睛偷笑。

“不要太取笑我了，”他心里有些不平地抱怨，发动了自己小小的反击，坏心眼地叫道，“前辈！”

平野却似乎没有领会到他的用意，只是不解地歪歪头，奇怪的接受了这个不是那么恰当的称呼，还兴致勃勃地应和起来。

“那就来让我看看我可爱的后辈衣服里面有什么。”平野压扁了声音，边用怪声讲解，边将他最后一件棉毛长袖也脱下。

他的上半身正显露在平野眼皮底下，这个念头让他下意识地挺直了背，以更好地展示自己。可平野将脱下的衣服叠好后丢到床尾上才回眼看他，这短短的时间足够让无数个发展如走马灯般在脑中滑过。

平野的视线重回到他的身上，先含笑与他对视几秒，才向下扫到他的大块腹肌。平野停住了，缓慢地眨眨眼睛，他的心脏也一并停止了跳动。

他知道平野天生的肌肉体质不受平野自己的待见，但他还以为自己身上勤奋健身练出的肌肉会让平野满意。

“你的肌肉很发达诶，好意外，我还以为你会是那种瘦瘦高高的体型。”

白鸟的肩膀一下塌了下来，先前游刃有余的自信的一去不返。平野很快察觉到了他的异样，但却不知自己说错了什么，于是不知所云地夸奖起了当代年轻人的勤恳态度。

他垂眼望着比他矮半个头的平野，下垂的眼角看起来像要哭似的。平野抬眼看着他，忽然止住了了未完的话。还微张着蓦然停止翕动的双唇，平野抬起手来，从轻轻握着的空心拳头中伸出一只食指，缓缓接近他的脸。他不知道平野到底要做什么，他近乎自虐般自暴自弃地想也许他的眼睛要被戳瞎了，因为平野这才发现他根本配不上看到自己的房间和裸体。

平野的手指越来越近，他的心也跳得一下比一下重，而那圆幼指尖最终只是落到了他的右眼下方，慎重地点了两下，又滑向一旁。他疑惑了一下，猛地想起自己的眼下面有两颗连成一竖排的痣。

在他身前短短一步的距离，平野扬起下巴盯视着他，黑溜溜的眼珠因专注而流淌着光。一股从心室溢出的凶猛冲动让他想就这么失去形状，融化在平野的双眼中。这洪水般的炽热欲望让他的胸口隐隐作痛，不禁咬紧了牙关。

“三颗…”圆润的手指在他脸上留下最后一个浅浅的凹陷。

他如梦初醒般，猛然一震，抓住平野正要收回的手腕，施礼一拽，将平野拉向自己。一瞬间，平野望向他的眼中充满了疑惑和些许戒备，下一秒又变为震惊，最后徐徐阖上了眼帘。

他就这么顺着莫名的冲动，吻上了平野。

眯眼看着平野近在咫尺的浓密睫毛，他甚至能感受得到它们颤抖时扇起的微风。他托起平野圆润的后脑勺，黑直发丝柔顺的触感如丝绸般在手心展开，让他不住夹在指间抚摸梳顺。平野的鼻腔发出舒适的哼哼声，大为鼓舞的白鸟屈起膝盖，侧斜着将舌头送入双唇深处。

当他的轻挑起平野的舌尖时，他得到了意想不到的热烈邀请，湿热的软舌缠了上来，将他的夹卷吮吸。他转换着角度扫过平野的软润舌面和上颚，平野饱满的下唇被他挤压变形，耳边白烟般缭绕火热的喘息源源不断地从他的听道钻入，烧得他的胸腔一片火辣。

他不禁想要侵占更多。他空出一只手，顺着平野结实的脊背划出一道曲线，最后没入宽松的长裤中。钻入触感高级的内裤，他像揉着一团滑腻的面团般揉捏起被遗憾的隐藏起的丰润臀瓣。他很少在电视上看见平野身穿紧身衣裤，松松垮垮的裤子总是遮盖着他的曲线。而现在，他为之大为惋惜的鲜有展露的丰满臀部就被他掌握在手中，他开始庆幸和狂喜，想将怀中的肉体揉入自己身体中，成为专属于他的秘密。

温度在两人间急速攀升，空气都似乎要被扭曲，但他只想要再更热些、更近些。他揽着平野的臀将他们的下半身紧紧相贴，平野几乎不得不仰平了头来接受他的殷切的长吻，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角划过脸颊，让平野窘涩得哼声劝止。像是委婉地请求结束这个漫长得令人窒息的吻似的，勾在他腰上的手挤入两人相贴之处，企图从他的裤子中掏出那个膈得自己小腹生疼热辣的硬物。

白鸟终于意识到了自己的失控，退后半步，像做错事的孩子般乖顺地低着头，看平野小了一号的手解开自己的牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链，扯下内裤，将笼中的跃跃欲出的野兽释放。他粗长的阴茎弹出时已经是半勃了，平野吐吐舌头，用肉乎乎的手心圈住热烫的肉棒缓和有力地撸动起来。他仰首忍不住舒叹出声，自己动手从两侧剥下裤子，不愿打断平野给他的手活，他用脚踩着裤腿将其拉下，最后从一堆牛仔布料中抽出腿，将它踢到一边。

平野正好玩似的垂眼打量他逐渐昂首变硬的性器，后脑勺的发丝乱糟糟地翘起。那是他弄乱的。他感到前所未有的斗志高昂，每一个他在平野身上留下的痕迹都是他的战利品。欲望在他眼中发酵沉甸，身下蓄势待发。他向平野逼近，平野被他的气势所吞没，圆瞪着不解的眼睛看他，下意识开始后退，直到腿触上床的边沿，跌坐在柔软的床上。

白鸟弯腰，压低身子以野兽狩猎般的姿态将双臂撑上平野的身体两侧，在床垫上留下深深的凹陷。平野伸手抵住他的胸膛，想叫他等等，但刚吐出一个音节，他便捞起平野的一条大腿，挤入双腿间欺身而上。平野失去平衡，往后一倒，手肘和白鸟的吻同时降落。

平野拿手去推他的肩膀，可警告性的力度根本无法动摇他，抱怨的嘟囔声在舌根上哑哑的滚动一圈，发出一声黏黏的不满，只好手脚并用地向后爬去来拉开距离。可平野的一只膝盖还被白鸟勾在身侧，摇摇晃晃地后撤的狼狈样子在他眼里仿佛一只受伤的困兽，而他是一只势在必得的捕食者。他干脆松开平野的腿，放任猎物暂时逃跑，转而拂过腰际，就着平野抬起臀部向后移动的动作，将长裤和内裤一并拉下。显露的光洁的双腿上的线条充满了力度。一下便被撤去下身的所有遮盖物、供人细细打量，平野不自在地打了个寒颤。

可没等平野再后退几步，白鸟就将他扑倒压到了身下，毛茸茸的脑袋在他的胸口徘徊，最后覆上他浅褐色的乳头，衔在口中舔舐。胸部被小自己好几岁的后辈用嘴玩弄出水声，去向又一直被阻拦，平野又羞又恼，边喘边埋怨，再次尝试推开他的脑袋。可这回他算是自食后果了，因为白鸟的脑洞被推动滑到一边，坚硬的牙齿刮过他敏感的乳尖，让他猛地弓起脊背，颤抖着发出一声高昂呻吟。

白鸟见状，转向另一边胸部，咬上上面的一点，将娇小的果实夹在齿间辗磨，不时用舌尖抚慰发硬的顶端。平野被作弄得喘息连连，环着白鸟埋在他胸前的脑袋轻抚，脑中的事都被病毒般的快感清空了。

白鸟从他湿漉漉的胸口抬起头，将他的双膝立起摆成M字形，扶着自己硬的发疼的性器就准备进入。晕乎乎的平野等吐着粘液的头部抵在后穴上时，才猛地想起什么，又向后撤去。可刚悬空的腰部又立即被白鸟抓住拉回。似乎错以为是自己前戏做得还不够才引起了平野的不满，白鸟又俯身舔上他的颈侧。

平野斜着脑袋躲避，视线和手臂一起向斜上方伸去。空挥的手指终于摸到了一个金属把手，他艰难地将它拉开到最大，在格子里摸索了一阵。等他收回手时，手掌里抓了一个避孕套和小罐润滑剂。

等白鸟注意到时，平野正侧着脑袋将避孕套的包装叼在嘴里固定，空出一只手去撕开。他看起来不甚熟练，抿着包装的双唇被锋利的边缘割出一道小口子，上面正挂着一滴血珠，血红将他的唇色衬得浅了，接近薄淡的粉色。

白鸟停了下来，正好捕捉到到平野意识到主动权重回手中的一瞬间，他表情一边，摆出气得圆鼓鼓的眼睛，用眼神指示着白鸟从自己身上起身。

“对不起。”

在平野双手捏着避孕套为他套上时，他无措地低着头，小声道了歉。

平野看他像低落的大型犬似的样子，一下没能绷住，笑容在他脸上舒展开来。他调笑道：“你真的像禁欲了很久的样子诶。” 

发现平野不过是在吓唬自己，白鸟稍稍松口气，但心里还是有些别扭，嘟囔道：“我当然不像前辈那样受欢迎，勾勾手指都有人跟上床。”

平野听了只是嘟嘟嘴唇，不置可否，黑圆的眼珠却骨溜地转向一边。

“前辈大概不知道，这对我来说到底有多紧张。”白鸟直勾勾地望着他，语气中有些苦涩，“我对于前辈来说也许只是随便某个在床上能将就用的人，可前辈对我的意义却完全不一样，我…”

不等白鸟说完，平野就一松手，避孕套的边沿一下弹上阴茎根部。白鸟吃痛出声，赶紧调整好被套得皱巴巴的橡胶套子。

等他抬起脸时，平野正面无表情地往自己的小穴中挤出过量的润滑剂，溢出的白色液体把他的股缝弄得乱糟糟的，像糟糕的犯罪现场似的。

白鸟心中轻叹口气，他想自己是触到了平野的底线。他只好夹着尾巴凑到平野跟前，拿过润滑剂的小瓶子，讨好地耐心进行扩张。

“前辈的里面好紧啊。”

即使在润滑剂的帮助下，他也只能先伸入一根手指，紧涩的甬道仿佛黏在他的中指上，抽送时湿热的肉壁还不舍地紧随。好一会儿，他才又加了第二根手指。平野咬着下唇，攥起床单，不适地闷哼。白鸟细着眼看平野红着脸忍耐的生涩样子，忍不住脱口而出：

“前辈不会真的是第一次吧…”

平野湿润的眼睛当即瞪了他一眼，沉着声音让他加快速度。

白鸟饶有趣味地长长应答一声。可当他分开手指撑大后穴时，平野还是疼得倒吸口气。

他的疑惑好似即将水落石出。他弯起手指，在平野湿软的肉壁上搜刮。终于，他触到一粒凸起的肉块，在上面用力一按。

平野仿佛触电般，惊叫一声在床上弹了起来，几秒后还在余韵中震颤，弱弱地哀鸣般、蹙眉启唇哑哑地喘息。

“前辈，我想知道，这是前辈的第一次吗?”他恳切地望进平野的眼睛，希望能得到自己想要的答案。

可平野这下皱着脸，恶狠狠地对他低吼道：

“无聊！”

若是十几分钟之前，他可能还会被平野生气的样子威慑到，可如今，他感到自己不再是在一直只能仰望的高深城池门前无措徘徊的人了。他感到自己好似看清了那虚张声势竖起的毛下企图隐藏的慌乱。

“前辈请不要那么生气，我会很难过的，而且…我的手指还插在你的屁股里呢。”

他说着，在那一点上集中如弹奏一颗钢琴琴键似的滑动手指骚刮起来。弹奏第一声时，平野便猛地震跳一下，好似惊弓鸟散，呜鸣着拖动身体向后躲去，可又立即被气势汹汹的追兵射下。最后无处可逃的落鸟只有扑闪着麻木而变形的翅膀，在白鸟的指尖上颤抖。他脚趾因连续不断的快感抽搐，分开到最大，脚背的青色血管都清晰地浮出。很快，短促的呻吟便带上了闷闷的哭腔。

白鸟再次重复了他的问题。平野紧缩着身体，无助地陷在床中，好似没有听见又好似企图保持缄默。最终，他闭起眼睛点点头，眼眶内聚集的生理性的泪水随着他的动作被甩落在柔软的脸颊上。

然而诚实的回答并没有使他得以从海啸般的快感中释放。下一秒，他被搅得黏湿柔软的后穴被一口气填得满满当当。

口中的呻吟像被静了音，他圆睁着眼从歪斜的枕头上仰起头，又无声地坠落。双膝被挂在白鸟肩膀，半个身子腾了空，他的大脑仿佛缺氧失重，异物感在他下身蠕动。等他的身体稍微习惯了被进出后，他才用带着浓重口音的腔调低低嗔骂起来。

忽地，他感到小小的重量在交替敲打他的胸口。他睁开一条眼缝，却看见白鸟正奇怪地撇着嘴，闷声流泪。

“笨蛋，你哭什么啊？”他拿手背胡乱擦去白鸟大颗往外冒的泪水，有些好气又好笑，“我的腰都被你折腾得痛死了，该哭的是我吧？”

白鸟没有回答，只是默默放下平野的腿，像块年糕一样贴上他的上半身，用小臂圈住他的脑袋后，开始在他的嘴唇落下细碎的吻。

“我只是…觉得自己好幸运。”他在平野不解的目光下轻啄了好几下，才小心翼翼地抬起脸来，说话时染上了些许酸涩的鼻音，“这会让我误解自己是特殊的…什么的。”

平野怔怔地扫视他的眼睛，松软的下唇在他的齿间来回、变形。他有些心软了。当他再开口时，仿佛周围的静谧磁场都振动了一下。

“不是随便什么人，你不是。”


	2. Chapter 2

白鸟收到平野的消息时，绿色对话框角上立刻添上了“已读”两个小字。因为此时他正无所事事地躺在床上翻看他与平野之间的对话记录。

自平野的邀请已经过了小半年了，一直以来都是他努力地寻找话题，或忍不住絮絮叨叨地分享自己周围的事。他翻滑过来自自己的大段充斥着颜文字的信息、路边花草和小动物的照片。其间偶尔夹着平野一两句简单的回复，更多时候是既读无视。他从对方那得到的最多的联系都是由简单的“有空吗？”开头。

也许他不该奢求更近的距离。毕竟，能和平野紫耀保持肉体关系已经是从前的他想都不敢想的事。好吧，也许这样的好事偶尔会出现在梦中，但当他还头脑清醒时他甚至都不敢承认那些大胆的梦。

可是平野说过他是特别的。他不是寂寞时的随便什么人，而是被选中的。

这多少让他抱有些不切实际的幻想。所以他总是在两人释放后固执地交换一个黏糊糊的吻，看着身下正情迷意乱的平野用朦胧星眼回望他，他会偷偷地在心里为这个动作添上些深情的解释。

他并非没察觉到那些明显的距离感，当进入卧室后平野一言不发地低眼脱去衣物时，当他的呼唤得不到回应时，当平野将自己从他的肉棒上抽离，兴味寡淡地摘下灌满精液的避孕套、打结、扔进垃圾桶时，疏离感如萧瑟的秋风吹响枯叶般无情地吹乱他的心。他感觉自己像一只被遗弃在大雨中的小狗，有人为他撑开一把伞，但他扒着纸箱望着远去的背影，心中其实更想贴上温暖的体温。

他会私下偷偷购入平野所在的组合的碟片，在屏幕上观看他平时无法见到的不同的平野。他记得有一次平野在舞台上忽地哭了起来，柔顺的发丝垂下、脑袋深深埋在胸口，一只颤抖的手擦去眼泪、挡住了流泪的双眼。屏幕另一端，他怔怔地睁大了双眼。那一刻，他好想就此消除时间与空间的距离、去触碰平野，那个笑容很灿烂、但却不知哪里有些淡漠的令人捉摸不透的平野。他想站在那个正流露着他所不知道的情绪的平野身边，想成为温柔抚摸他的后背的成员，他想做好多事情，想认识不同表情的平野。但他终究只是个呆坐在折叠沙发上的局外人。 

也许满足于当前的位置会让他得以全身心地享受他撞来的好运，少些无病呻吟的患得患失感。可他在心里偷偷为自己辩解，没人能怪他这样目不转睛的像绕着鱼饵游动的杂鱼一样觊觎平野丰腴肉体内包裹着的一颗跳动的红心，因为那吸引力对他来说简直是天生而致命的，更因为那诱人的饵食就撒在他面前，在他害怕被尖刺勾得满嘴是血而由于退却时，它总会向他飘得更近些。

就像现在，平野发来信息让他到一家居酒屋来。他们还从来没有约见在一个无法立刻脱下衣服做爱的空间中过。也许是平野想在急匆匆地赶赴性事前先来几杯调动醉人气氛的好酒，也许是终于想和他坦露些一直怀揣在胸中关于两人关系的想法。他无法推测出来，因为简短的讯息所能给予的信息太少了。他只好任由拦不住兴奋的大脑胡乱地模拟各种理由与场景的同时换好衣服，抓起外套和车钥匙出了门。

等到了平野指示的地方，他站在门厅拉开一扇和室的拉门，抬头问候时，他当即傻愣在原地。

因为那房间里不是仅有平野一个人，而是还有其他几人，他们是平野的队友，他在屏幕上看过太多次了，以至于一眼便能认出。

或许是聚会已经到了尾盘、没人再有嬉闹的力气了，但更可能是这个隔间里经历过什么尴尬氛围的洗涤，总之那房间内静得出奇。有人一言不发地动着筷子，有的陶瓷酒杯升升降降，而平野正面朝下趴在木质矮桌的桌面上，像是睡着了。他是靠茶色发丝和那节光洁后颈认出平野的，身上披的一件没见过的米黄色外套差点让他否定自己的判断。在他低着腰便道歉便轻手轻脚前往平野所在的位置时，他感到几道视线，有的像是单纯的好奇，而有的令他如芒在背、毫无头绪。

跪坐到平野身边尝试推醒他，他的呼吸莫名有些紧了，手上的动作越来越轻，最后只是无措地搭在平野肩上。他感到自己置身于一个完全陌生的世界，他是在这个平野的世界内不为他所知的另一域中卷入巨浪旋涡的沙丁鱼。

“你直接带他走吧，他醉了。”

就在他将自己越缩越小，几乎成为摆设在平野身边的一块缄默的石子时，一个暖调的声音响了起来。

他扭头向声音的源头瞥去，迎接他的却是色彩大相庭径的目光，那眼神透明得冰凉，好似薄冰下潺潺流动的溪流。

他认出那是与平野关系最为亲密的队友之一，那个在舞台上温柔安慰平野的人。神宫寺——白鸟记得这个特别的名字——取下平野肩上的外套，折叠几下摆到自己的座布团后，就拿起酒杯望着杯中的一层雪白泡沫，不再看他们了。他嚅动嘴唇想说点什么，但最后只是近乎用嘘声道了谢，便拉起平野的手臂绕过自己的脖子，从宽阔的肩膀滑到猛然收紧的腰线，手扶住腰部的凹陷处，旋即离开了那间气氛怪异的隔间。

在他合上门不久，他听到一个音调高高的声音问道：“那就是紫耀的男朋友？”

他脑袋飘飘忽忽地踏过停车场软糖般的水泥地面，连肩上本应该有些吃力的重量都像融化了似的，浑身萦绕的甜腻味道让他忍不住一个劲地咧着嘴傻笑。

当他把平野安放于副驾驶座上、为他系好安全带时，他欢快地扫过平野脸庞的视线一滞，停留在泛红的眼角上。在停车场昏暗的灯光顿时改头换面，照得他的心脏仿佛浮沉于遮云蔽日下的海浪上。他告诉自己不要多做无谓的猜测，于是他深吸口气，努力忽略在他后脑勺跳动的不祥小黑点，花了一点时间重新整理好心情才上路。

对平野的住所他已经熟悉得不能再熟悉，他们几乎曾经在每个角落交叠过身体，即使不费力去打开电灯的开关，他也能一路顺畅地摸到床上。

他在床边扶着平野的头，将他微微缩起的上半身轻轻放下，再将双腿搬到床上，开始为眼下醉倒的人脱去衣物。沾染酒气的平野有些稀奇，向前倾着为他解开扣子的白鸟不禁凑到裸露的白净颈子处，用鼻子蹭了蹭，然后将这稀有的味道细细地嗅了嗅。平野不知用了什么香水，掺杂着酒味却不显得刺鼻，反而像精心调制的香水基调一般。他沉浸在香味中，大脑仿佛在威士忌杯中被搅动发出清脆声响的方形冰块。

他闭上眼任由鼻尖顺着锁骨向下，却被厚重的毛衣挡住了去处，只好忙活起为平野除去外衣。他扶起平野的上身，使其背靠在自己胸膛上，一手向上提起袖口后他只能用另一只空余的手穿过衣物下摆抓住平野的手臂将其折起从套头毛衣的袖孔中拉出。将一只手取出后，他才再从空了的袖子那边，将毛衣翻了个个，一阵窸窸窣窣和不满的哼声后，平野因摩擦起电而翘满乱糟糟的头发的脑袋才冒了出来。

白鸟伸手将硬挺的发丝抚平，不料指尖“啪”的一声起了静电，指尖一瞬闪过青蓝色的电流。他不禁扬起嘴角偷笑，想到初次来到这间房间时相似的情景，而几个月后的现在，他已经是平野的亲友所认定的“男朋友了”。

接着他满心得意地像一个可靠又正直的男朋友该做的那样，为平野盖上棉被，将边角捂得严严实实，才满意地转身准备离开。

可在他刚要迈出步子时，他的手腕上多了一圈柔软的桎梏。平野不知何时取回了一星半点的意识，被围在厚实被子中的面颊绯红，半阖的眼迷离地望着他，如同暮夜中被露水打湿的叶片。

“不要走。”他还从没见过平野这样对他说话，好像他面前的是一个得不到心爱的礼物而委屈的孩子，因醉意而含混不清的口齿此时却增添了几分孩子气。

“好难受…不想一个人。待在我身边，这种程度的，可以被允许吧？”平野磕磕巴巴地才吐出接近完整的句子，途中开始莫名气恼起来，不知是对自己还是对眼前的白鸟，又或是别的什么人。

他有一瞬惊讶于平野酒后的坦率程度，紧接着如温水从泉眼中渗出，他的胸口因满溢的喜悦而沉重，几乎要从眼眶中漫出来。他如同被透明的勾线牵引着，在床边坐下，俯下身摩挲起平野最近才圆起来的脸颊。平野扯扯嘴角，露出个冒着傻气的笑容，朦胧的双眸像月夜下雾气缭绕的清泉般，长久而宁静地望着他。

突然平野猛地一使劲，悬起上半身，结实的手臂主动揽过他的后脑勺，宛如欢跃出水面的海豚将他“扑通”一声拉入水下。短暂的失重感和嘴唇上的柔软触感同时间袭来。等他意识过来，他已经在忘我地吮吸平野充满肉感的松软嘴唇了。平野的双手晃晃悠悠地攀上他涨红的脖子，圆润的指尖撩拨起他后颈的碎发。欣喜若狂的白鸟不再忍耐，将纤细的手指没入平野的衣物中。撩动情欲的辛辣酒味在两人之间进一步发酵、流动，将两具肉体卷入跃动着欲望的旋涡。

他们在床上滚作一团，紧密交缠的四肢分不清各是谁的。就在白鸟以为自己要被缠绕于躯体上的灵活蟒蛇夺去所有呼吸时，平野才大发慈悲地切断了这个湿长的吻，牵出一条醉醺醺的银丝。

他大张着嘴，胸口激烈地升升落落。缺氧的大脑呆滞的只是获取着外界的信息，他呆呆地看着平野四肢并用着摇摇晃晃地地如退潮般从他身上缓缓退下。下一秒，他的松散的神经猛地绷紧，在脑壳中响起清脆的金属相击声，震得他的头皮发麻。因为平野正跨坐在他的膝盖上，俯身凑近他的胯部，胡乱地扒弄皮带，最后才将他半勃的性器从拉链中取出。

他吞咽口水的声音像是吵到了自己的心室，以至于他的心脏也一个劲地擂鼓不停。他看着自己不知亲吻过多少次的红润双唇缓缓将他赤黑的阴茎含入口中，第一次为他口交。

他像置身于瀑布中，里里外外都被快感强烈地冲击着。夸张地舒叹出声，他被湿热口腔包裹着的性器一下又胀大一圈，正努力着将其全部纳入的平野猝然被呛到了喉咙，只能衔着肉棒猛咳，又被收缩的喉口搅出的咸腥液体熏得干呕。

阴茎从平野的口中不舍地滑出，拍打上他的小腹，留下一片湿湿黏黏的燥热感。平野重重咽下口中混杂的液体，眨眨沉沉的滚烫眼皮，再次低下头、伸长脖子将发硬的肉棒重新吃进嘴中。

白鸟情不自禁地挺动起腰，喃喃地呼唤着平野的名字。清亮的嗓音与脑中所熟悉的声音相共鸣，平野还含着阴茎，抬眼去望声音的来源。他捕捉到平野泛起涟漪的纯澈双眼，好似林间小鹿的，在枝丫交错间蹦跳着一晃而过。接着便是排山倒海的快感。

他瘫倒在大脑的一片混沌废墟中想到，这或许还是平野第一次为任何人口交。那生疏与茫然很容易便能感受到。平野在口中衔着一根阴茎却只会像对待一根普通的棒棒糖一样含着、等待融化，偶尔只是将自己的津液和分泌的糖分猛吸入喉，或将其抽拔几下，未收起的牙齿还可能划到敏感的器官。

可对白鸟来说，没有比这更令他疯狂的快感来源了。他或许会说服自己乐于去做平野方便的按摩棒，但当他一直在仰望的人走下高高的台阶，愿意用接吻的嘴唇包容他最肮脏淫秽的部分，主动为他服务提供一个口活时，他没有更多想要的东西了。

他确信，自己正务必接近自己的妄想。

终于他被身心的双重快感浪潮拍打得软了腰，将白灼的精液全数射在平野口中。他的视野一瞬间被抽去了色彩，等他的意识恢复原位时，他才发现平野侧头枕在他的腹部，正鼓着一边脸颊，闪烁着迷离星光的眼睛深情地盯望着他。

他感到自己胸中怀揣着即将喷发的滚烫岩浆，眼球震动发红。于是他在兴奋与激动的交织下，做出了他不敢想象的要求：“把我的东西全部吞下去，好吗？”

平野乖巧得像卧在膝头的小猫一般，轻轻点点头，一点点将不习惯的精液咽了下去，随后皱着脸蹭了蹭他的肚皮，像找到了个舒适的位置才又将脑袋落回。

浑身充斥着满足和亢奋，白鸟低嚎了一声，勾起平野的腋窝，将他拉向自己，捕捉他微微红肿的嘴唇。平野的嘴角还缀着白色，迷迷糊糊地接受了几个轻快的吻后，慢了半拍，才沙沙的笑了，接着又仰起头，一颗一颗、珍重地吻过眼前的人脸上的三颗痣。像是完成庄重的仪式般，平野以一个长而热烈的吻结束后，歪歪扭扭地向一边倒去，餍足的落在白鸟的颈窝处。

温热的气息喷洒在白鸟颈侧，却让他如落冰窟般，顿时全身结起一层寒冰。

他分明听到窝在他怀中的平野闭眼轻轻呢喃道：

“Jin…”


End file.
